


the one with the dancing problem

by donghaetrash



Category: Super Junior
Genre: EunHae, Fluff, M/M, haehyuk - Freeform, under19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 12:17:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17508479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donghaetrash/pseuds/donghaetrash
Summary: Hyukjae forgets their choreography...





	the one with the dancing problem

**Author's Note:**

> so... i got the idea from watching the recent episode of Under19 and i quickly wrote it in case i lose inspiration so tada this was written overnight. i love donghae and hyukjae's dynamic together so the idea came from there and y'know how they dance together and all. i guess... enjoy? and give kudos and leave a comment subscribe or watsoeva. it's my first time publishing smtg so... ummm yea

Donghae was sitting on his couch, resting — after all, this was the break he deserved after the concerts he has done with Hyukjae as a sub-unit and Super Junior — when his phone rang, filling up his empty and spacious apartment with his ringtone. He rolled his eyes when he saw the caller ID because it was none other than  _ Lee Hyukjae _ . He pressed the green button indicating he was answering the call and placed the slick, black  _ iPhone X _ on his ear.

 

“Donghae-ya !!! I need some help, please,” cried out Hyukjae from the receiving end.

 

Donghae chuckled before answering to his good friend. 

 

“Yaa! I was resting! This better be important or I’m ditching you the next time you call me asking for help.”

 

Hyukjae remembered when he dialled Donghae’s number to begging for help because he didn’t know how to order food on this recent app called  _ FoodPanda.  _ Donghae came to his house as quickly as possible because Hyukjae sounded frustrated and was being very vague on the problem he had. Donghae being the worrisome he is, thought of the worst and came rushing to Hyukjae’s apartment, rushing through red lights — which he got fined after and Donghae wouldn’t let it go even after Hyukjae offered to pay for the fines — and almost knocked down Hyukjae’s apartment door. Only to find Hyukjae sitting on his couch with his leg up looking frustrated on his phone and looking even more puzzled as to why Donghae was panting hard. After finding what the inconvenience was, Donghae smacked Hyukjae’s head causing the latter to rub his head in instinct. 

 

“No! This is serious, I promise. It’s regarding the show I’m currently on, Under19. You’ve heard of it right?” Hyukjae asked suspiciously, knowing that Donghae wasn’t a fan of watching survival show but he insisted he has watched all of the episodes. 

 

Donghae hummed into the phone, answering Hyukjae.

 

“So, we’re doing a Director Collab mission. Meaning the trainees would be performing to  _ our  _  songs. Super Junior songs. And I chose ‘U’ and ‘Black Suit’ for them to perform. Except…” trailed off Hyukjae.

 

“Except? Except what, Hyukjae?” questioned Donghae, sounding a bit impatient that Hyukjae couldn’t get to the point.

 

“Except I forgot some parts of the dance and my mind is rusty. I don’t want to look like a fool in front of these trainees, Donghae. You’ve got to help me, please?” pleaded Hyukjae, pouting as if Donghae could see him.

 

Donghae, who knew Hyukjae by hand could sense that the discouraged man was pouting, “Alright, you need to stop pouting but yes, I’ll help you, Hyukjae.”

 

“Thank you, thank you, thank y- wait how did you know i was pou-” Hyukjae was cut off as Donghae ended the phone call chuckling while shaking his head. 

  
  


Donghae got up from the couch which was molding into shape to complement Donghae and went to change into something comfier — grey sweatpants and a black  _ Balenciaga  _ t-shirt. Although it was close to midnight, Donghae grabbed a pair of shades and a cap just in case there were still fans around. 

 

30 minutes after the phone call was made, Hyukjae kept on practicing trying to get his dance perfected but to no avail. He made no progress and screamed in frustration while ruffling his hair hard. He heard the door open and his head turned so fast he thought his neck was about to snap. 

 

The light shone brightly on Donghae as if he was a miracle to Hyukjae and Hyukjae started seeing an imaginary halo on top of Donghae’s head. Hyukjae’s knees suddenly went weak and he was in praying position.  _ This was all too coincidental _ , thought Hyukjae mentally. Donghae looked around the practice room suspiciously thinking that it might be a prank and was going to be busted only to find Hyukjae alone in the practice room, seemingly praying to him. A smirk was formed on the former’s face and he walked towards his friend while opening his cap and shades. 

 

“Alright, get up! I get it I’m your saviour but you didn’t have to go to the extent of bowing towards me,” joked Donghae only to receive a punch on his shoulder. 

 

Hyukjae rolled his eyes and started dancing again to show Donghae where he was stuck at. The jokes and teasing stopped, and Donghae watched Hyukjae intensely, helping out his friend. Donghae then appeared beside Hyukjae and danced alongside him to get his body to remember the beat. Turns out, Donghae was just as rusty as Hyukjae. But after 15 minutes, Donghae started remembering the steps and taught Hyukjae patiently. 

 

Hyukjae watched his friend dance and admire how Donghae is able to groove carefreely. Unlike Hyukjae, who was pressured by the fact his moves needs to be sharp and precise, Donghae on the other hand would move his body as he liked. Despite Heechul describing Donghae’s dancing like a fish out of water, Hyukjae envied his partner being able to sway his body while dancing and looking unique as if he owned the dance. 

 

From feeling cold, beads of perspiration started forming on Donghae’s forehead and dripping down his chin. After teaching Hyukjae, he stood aside and watched his friend dance as ‘U’ started playing in the background. Donghae counted the beats for Hyukjae and guided the dancer throughout the song. Both of them spoke of nothing but conversed only through eyes watching each other dance and through the counting of beats. 

 

After what felt like forever, Hyukjae finally grasped onto the dance steps and managed through two rounds of the song without Donghae’s help. Seeing his friend finally being able to do it, Donghae broke into a smile and went to Hyukjae to give him a hug despite both being drenched in perspiration. Hyukjae hid his face in the crook of Donghae’s shoulder as Donghae patted the other’s back. They both held onto each other for so long that Donghae thought Hyukjae had fallen asleep on his shoulder due to exhaustion. Donghae checked his watch and pulled apart from the hug. It was almost close to 3 am and they were both drained from dancing so much. 

 

They both sat on the floor practice room, drowning in their perspiration while catching their breath. Memories of  _ Super Junior  _ practicing ‘U’ popped into Donghae’s mind causing him to chuckle. Hyukjae lift his head from between his knees and looked at Donghae with a puzzled expression.

 

“I was just reminiscing the fun we had practicing ‘U’ with the members in the small studio with the white wallpaper.” Donghae answered Hyukjae’s curiosity. 

 

“Ah… how time has flied by so fast. Can you believe it’s been 13 years since that song was released? And 11 years since the choreography video got leaked. We looked so sloppy and terrible then, Hae” Hyukjae shook his head and continued while gulping down his water. “That was our peak period. We were the ones that was all over the news, our faces on every possible television show and on the posters in people’s room.”

 

“I mean… we still are wanted every now and then but we’ve also grown so much older.” Donghae chuckled. “We’re not as young as we think we are anymore, Hyuk. It makes me happy that there are new fans now but it saddens me that they weren’t able to see how popular and on demand we were then.”

 

“Then again, Hae, we were able to dance better then. Our hips were not cracking and we certainly weren’t this out of breath after dancing for 2 hours straight.” Hyukjae mentioned causing the both of them to erupt into laughter.

 

“C’mon Hyukjae. Let’s get you home and sleep. You’ve worked yourself out so much and you now need to rest,” Donghae said as he watch his best friend looking fairly exhausted since he hasn’t had a break ever since their last concert which was a week ago. 

 

“Can I just sleep over your house, Donghae, since it’s a lot nearer than mine?” Hyukjae questioned feeling as if his eyelids were getting heavier by the second.

 

Donghae took pity of his bandmate and nodded in agreement. 

 

As soon as Hyukjae and Donghae entered the latter’s apartment, they kicked off their shoes and went to separate bathroom to take a shower. Donghae laid out Hyukjae’s pajama out for him so that the dancer would be able to grab it and wear it immediately instead of wasting more of his time to find clothes to wear. Since Hyukjae has slept over countless of times, his clothes was practically sprawled all over the house. 

 

Once both of them was fresh from showering and smelled better — they both now have a flowery scent as compared to an hour ago when they smelled like rats from the sewer — they climbed into Donghae’s king sized bed and tucked themselves in. 

 

“You should take a break Hyukjae. You’ve been doing so much lately and sleeping at odd hours. Please rest soon when your schedules are clear. Promise?” Donghae said in the softest tone, concerned over his friend.

 

Hyukjae hummed in response and then Donghae switched the lights off. 

 

“Goodnight, Hyukjae,” was the last thing Hyukjae heard before his eyelid closed causing his vision to turn pitch black and then fell into a deep slumber as Donghae’s lips contacted his forehead.  


End file.
